My Dark Angel
by First class depression
Summary: Virginia felt strong hands run through her thick blood-red hair and down her back before they found the laces to her small tight corset. One of her own hands was buried deep in his thick dark hair and the other had found its way under his black t-shirt an


Hey guys, AU fic, just really random, hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: **none of its mine (except for Jamie, my delicious hunk of meat :-P)

**Summary: **Virginia meats someone on the street, what will happen and who is it that she meats? AU, one-shot fic

* * *

Virginia "Red" Star walked out of the dark alley feeling refreshed and energetic. Her soft leather knee-high stiletto heels were silent on the cold hard pavement. She self-consciously adjusted her leather corset as she passed by a young couple staring after her. 

It was early in the night and she was still hungry. Virginia walked to her car and flipped down the visor mirror to re-apply her lipstick.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Half an hour later, Ginia pulled her blackLamborghini up onto the side of the street and got out. Smiling to herself, she sauntered up to the back door of the club, winked at the doorman, and slipped in.

Strobe lights flashed and momentarily blinded her as she slunk up to the bar. Five minutes later she was surrounded by handsome young men offering to buy her drinks.

'You'll offer me more than a drink by the end of the night,' she thought slyly as she grabbed a male with startling blue eyes and choppy black hair. Ginia spun out onto the dance floor as the mass of people pulsed with the music and she let go of her conscious mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She resurfaced what seemed like hours later and found herself dancing closely with a man who had tawny hair and honey colored eyes. It took her three seconds to realize that his hand was slowly inching its way up her short leather mini-skirt.

Virginia gently pushed him away, grasped the arm of the nearest male body she could find, and pulled him tightly against her. A feral grin crept across her face as she felt her inner senses awaken and begin to tingle…this was the one, he would do nicely.

She started making her way to the club's back door as she gazed into jet black eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Jamie," came the husky reply.

Yes, he would do very nicely…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginia slipped down the alleyway, gently tugging the pale, bewildered, black-haired male by the hand. She stopped when the entrance to the alley washalf its original size.

She pushed him up against the dark brick wall and kissed him hungrily. He responded readily and impatiently slipped his tongue inside her mouth, starting a forceful duel between the two.

Virginia felt strong hands run through her thick blood-red hair and down her back before they found the laces to her small tight corset. One of her own hands was buried deep in Jamie's thick dark hair and the other had found its way under his black t-shirt and was running sharp crimson nails over toned muscles.

She felt cool air embrace her and dance across her pale skin as her corset fell to the ground. Deft fingers worked their magical way over the creamy skin on her stomach and she felt a rush of pleasure as his mouth worked its way down her soft throat to her full, heavy breasts.

One of his hands had slid up underneath the clasp of her lacy black bra and was resting on the small of her back as the other started to slowly sneak up her skirt. She let out a ragged gasp as his tongue roughly brushed against the side of her breast. Virginia grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and whirled around until she felt the harsh contrast of a cold brick wall on her back and a heated male body against her front.

She greedily yanked his head back up to hers and kissed him passionately as she pulled him even nearer to her. His body was pinning her to the wall and his hips were pressed into hers as he supported himself against the wall with one arm.

The hand that had formerly been stroking her inner thigh had now slipped under her bra and was caressing her breasts. Ginia could feel a tight ball of molten liquid throbbing in her lower stomach and she licked her way down his throat until she felt the pulsing vein at the side of his neck.

She made her way to his shoulder and bit down until she felt the warm coppery taste of blood fill her mouth. She grinned as she heard his sharp groan of pleasure and sucked at the wound before licking her way back up to the side of his neck.

Virginia lightly scraped her teeth along the vein, leaving a rosy red graze to mark her spot before kissing him forcefully. She spun him around so that their places were reversed as she plunged her long sharp canines into the side of his neck.

She drank greedily, savoring the sweet taste of his blood running down her throat and the rush of energy that was racing through her. She didn't stop until she could hold no more of his blood.

Virginia pulled out a black ceremonial dagger and watched as the dull light glinted off of the blade's dark red, blood soaked surface. It had been a gift from a wise old vampire that she had befriended and lost touch with long ago, the more blood spilled with it, the darker the blade became. Two gleaming serpents twined up from the blade to form the dagger's hilt, their eyes glowed an unearthly red as light glowing from their core danced across their pale, gleaming skin.

She sliced down at her wrist in a movement too quick for human eyes to follow and smiled as a deep, clean cut appeared. Ginia carefully positioned her wrist over Jamie's open mouth and squeezed blood towards the wound to increase the flow of blood trickling down his throat.

Virginia gently lowered him to the ground and cradled his head in her lap before kissing him lovingly, blood smearing onto her lips as she whispered, "My Jamie…"

Picking her black corset up off the ground, she stood up and put it back on, tying the laces tightly while her pink feline tongue licked warm blood off her lips. She sucked the blood from her wrist, contemplating the easiest way to carry him to her car, though with her extra strength it shouldn't be a problem...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Virginia glanced at the limp body in thepassenger seat of her car and felt a small grin play across her face, her ears were ringing as she drove down the street towards home. In all the time she had spent as a vampire she had never turned anyone before and for that reason she had never realized how appealing the idea was until now.

She pulled up into the back driveway of the old abandoned house that she had claimed as her own and got out of her car. She yanked the car door open and gently pulled Jamie out, his head lolling to the side as she shifted him into a more comfortable position. Virginia closed the door with a nudge from her foot and twisted awkwardly to lock the car before walking towards her small gothic palace.

She placed him in a large room downstairs and pulled the dark, heavy curtains closed to ward off any offending light should he not wake before sunrise. Ginia glanced around the dark indigo room and sighed with pleasure as she set out a fresh set of black trousers, a black shirt, and a long black mourning coat with a flared collar on a chair by the bed. Then she went out to prepare for him.

Virginia had had no mentor when she was first turned, the vampire that had turned her had chosen to leave her to discover the demon world herself. All that she knew had been gathered from past experience, other vampires that she had met, or had been read in ancient books that had been written by vampires that had lived centuries before she was even born.

This had made things very difficult for her and she would not subject anyone to that torture. No, he would be hers, she would teach him the vampire ways and they would be together for eternity.

Slowly, Virginia walked over to an old dusty closet and drew out an ancient cardboard box marked with a faded red 'X'. She flipped it open and quickly scanned the contents, taking in the curved, scripted writing on bits of parchment and the titles of old dusty books before snatching the sheet of paper on top of the pile.

It was yellowed with age and the dark ink had started to crack, but she found that the writing was still legible. Ginia smiled as she read the contents aloud to herself.

_"Snowflakes slowly drifting down,  
__Sweet and creamy frozen bliss,  
__Creeping through the pale white world,  
__Blundering through the blinding mist,  
__Breathing coming from my left,  
__Hissing coming from my right,  
__Shivering in my filmy dress,  
__Walking in the pure moonlight,  
__Hands wrap slowly 'round my neck,  
__Running softly down my chest,  
__Easing me to dark cold ground,  
__Laying down by me to rest,  
__Cold pale arms around my waist,  
__Freezing lips are on my neck,  
__Snuggling closer into me,  
__Still chest pressed against my back,  
__Softly stroking bony hands,  
__Shallow breath against my ear,  
__Pinprick pain piercing my neck,  
__Ice freezing a single tear,  
__Dripping softly onto snow,  
__Dying it a jagged red,  
__Sucking gently at my neck,  
__Entering the world of dead"_

She gave a start as she heard the low creak of a door opening and surmised that Jamie was awake and had decided to venture out of his room. She let a smirk creep up onto her face as she turned and walked down the long sweeping staircase to greet him.

Virginia felt a smile replace the smirk as she saw Jamie's angelic face looking up at hers from the heavy door leading to his bedroom. She realized that he was barefoot and when he started to slip the long black coat off she saw that he had paired the black top with a fishnet shirt so dark a red that it could've been mistaken for black. Her dead twisted heart gave a flutter when she heard him say in a husky voice, "Hey Red, miss me?"

Virginia found herself walking down to him and she slipped her hands underneath the coat, sliding them around to his back and effectively removing the clothing. Drawing her hands back up to his chest she gripped the front of his shirt firmly before pressing her body up against his and whispering directly into his ear, "Welcome to immortality my dark angel."

۵ Fini ۵

* * *

Guys, please review, i've had this thing up since the middle of december and the only review i've gotten on it is from a friend who i asked to read this so _please_ review 


End file.
